Trevor Belmont
Overview Trevor's sprite appearance in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Trevor's sprite appearance in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Trevor Belmont is a member of the Belmont clan of vampire hunters in the Castlevania series. His first appearance was as the protagonist of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. In the official Castlevania timeline established by Koji Igarashi, Trevor is the first member of the Belmont clan to defeat Dracula, in the year 1476. During his quest to defeat the king of vampires, Trevor allies himself with three others; Grant DaNasty, a former pirate, the sage Sypha Belnades, and Alucard, Dracula's half-human son. At some point following Castlevania III, Trevor and Sypha marry. Trevor's next major appearance came in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, set in 1479. A secondary character to the game's actual protagonist, Hector, Trevor is initially an adversary, even a boss fight, but Hector earns his trust. The two pursue Hector's rival Isaac along their own separate paths. Late in the game, Trevor is wounded by Isaac in an ambush, but manages to survive and returns home. Trevor can also be unlocked as a playable character after the game is completed. Trevor, as designed by Ayami Kojima. Trevor, as designed by Ayami Kojima. Trevor is one of the two members of the Belmont clan that appear as playable characters in Castlevania Judgment; the other being his descendant Simon. The game's story sees Trevor pulled into the time rift that serves as the game's setting some time after Castlevania III, although it is unknown whether it is before or after the events of Curse of Darkness. During the game, he encounters Grant and Sypha, though the Sypha of Judgment is pulled from the timeline prior to Castlevania III and thus does not know Trevor, much less know that she will marry him someday. It is also revealed in Judgment that Grant has feelings for Sypha as well and is intensely jealous of Trevor. Trevor is regarded as a legend by later members of the Belmont clan for having exceptionally powerful skills, possibly because of being the first to defeat Dracula. Simon in particular wonders whether he can truly live up to Trevor's legacy until he has the chance to fight him in Castlevania Judgment. Trevor in Portrait of Ruin. Trevor in Portrait of Ruin. Trevor makes a cameo in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, as one of the summons is the Dual Crush "The Greatest Five" as a bonus for long time fans Trevor will appear in his 8-bit form from time to time. Lords of Shadow Trevor Belmont, from Mirror of Fate Trevor Belmont, from Mirror of Fate In the Lords of Shadow Castlevania universe, Trevor is the son of Gabriel Belmont and Marie Belmont. In battle, he wields the Combat Cross, the standard weapon of the Brotherhood of Light. He is voiced by Richard Madden. Just like his father, Trevor was raised as an orphan by the Brotherhood of Light and trained in their ways of combat. During adulthood he married Sypha Belnades and produced a son, Simon Belmont. Trevor was given knowledge of his true parentage by the Brotherhood and tasked with defeating his fallen father, Gabriel, now Dracula, the prince of darkness. At the end of his journey, he lost the ensuing duel against Dracula and was killed. Dracula sent his army of werewolves after the Brotherhood of Light in retaliation, killing Sypha in the process and orphaning young Simon. However, this was not the last of Trevor. See the Alucard page for more information. Trivia Trevor is the main character in a series of Castlevania-themed Pachislot ( pachinko slots) machines released only in Japan called Pachislot Akumajou Dracula. Category:Video Game characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Anime characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Hunters